


Until someone gets hurt

by Just_me_being_me



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_me_being_me/pseuds/Just_me_being_me
Summary: “please come back to me I don’t know what to do without you.”
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Jack Morton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Until someone gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

> We all remember that time when Hamish was stabbed yeah? This is like the same but it’s set after season two when Hamish and Vera already knew each other.  
> Vera has her magic back because it doesn’t fit in my story :)
> 
> This is my first time writhing something like this and this is not my native language so bare with me and if you see some mistakes just tell me :)
> 
> Have fun

Vera was sitting on her desk in the temple just doing some work while the others already went home because it was already 11 pm. just when she was about to leave she heard several people calling for help. with a wave of her hand, the door was open and she saw Mr. Caprio, Mr. Morton, and Mss. Bathory running inside with Hamish in Mr. caprio's arms.

-What happened? Vera said trying to keep calm when she saw Hamish in Mr. Caprio’s arms. 

-Hamish was stabbed and it won’t heal! We don’t know what to do.” Mr. Carpio said while laying Hamish down on the couch in Vera’s office.

-Who did this to him” Vera could kill the person who did this to him.

-We don’t know he just walked into the Den with this large wound on his stomach and then he collapsed” Mr. Bathory said scared trying not to think the worst “ please just help him!” 

-I will but give me some time I need think” Vera answered trying to find a book to help Hamish before he would bleed out. “Here it is it shouldn’t take to long to prepare” she said trying to calm herself.

-what can we do?! Mr. Morton asked 

-You just wait until I’m ready. I need to focus other wise it can go wrong” she said while waving her hand so that the others could wait outside she needed to be alone for a minute and Mr. Morton noticed   
“  
-We shall wait outside for a minute just call us if somethings up.” He said while walking out of her office with Randall en Lilith.

When they left, Vera was alone in her office with a unconscious Hamish. She was trying to prepare the incantation. After 15 minutes she was done and applied the mass to his stomach. She said the incantation and the wound heeled but Hamish wasn’t waking up.

She started to get scared because he hadn’t woken up in like a half an hour even though the wound heeled.

-Hamish please wake up.” She said while tears streaming down her face “please come back to me I don’t know what to do without you.” 

she was sitting on the floor when he suddenly started to move.  
vera immediately looked up and saw his eyes open. Before she knew it her lips were against his.

-hey... what was that for” Hamish said while looking very confused but also in awe because she just kissed him.

-hi, I don’t know I thought you weren’t going to wake up and..” Vera answered with a scared voice 

-I,m still here so nothing to be scared of” He said while looking in her eyes and kissing her again “now how did I get here and what happened?” 

She went to sit next to him and told him what happened. She put her head on his shoulder just to feel that he was there and they stayed like that for over an hour without talking just listening to each other’s breaths. 

They both fell asleep but were woken by the other knights that hadn’t heard from them in like two hours.

\- Is everything okay...” they heard Randall say before the doors opened.

-yes Everything is okay” Hamish answered.

-ham bone!!” Randall said while running to him and hugging him. The two other knights were following and hugged him to.

-We thought you were dead because Vera... uhm the grand magus didn’t call us” jack said 

-Well I forgot but he is alright so you can all go now and let me do my job” Vera said while smirking “ I have still a lot of work to do! And no one is going to do it for me” Vera said. 

Hamish looked at her to tell her that he wanted to stay why but he saw that she was already walking up to her desk.

-okayyy... we’ll see you tomorrow than” Randall said and they all left her office

\- again thanks for the help” Hamish said with a soft tone and walked away. That made her heart sink and she sat down on her desk and watched the doors close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it!


End file.
